


绝对臣服

by GolfCharlie



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfCharlie/pseuds/GolfCharlie





	绝对臣服

全是OOC，黑化有，雷  
单纯为了炖肉而写的肉，没什么剧情。  
  
3，2，1……  
The play's on.  
“Steve……”Bucky颤抖的声音让他感到无比愉悦，“求求你……”

“怎么说话呢，你不配叫我的名字，”Steve捏了捏跪在身前的人的下巴，看似轻巧挑逗，却为Bucky带来了他想要的痛苦，“还没明白自己的地位吗，Buck。”

Bucky咬咬嘴唇，低着眼睛，身子俯低。“求您，尊敬的主人……”他轻声地说，额头轻触Steve的鞋尖，价格不菲的牛津鞋给额头带来了些许冰冷。

“舔它。”Steve摸了摸他的头，满意地看着Bucky因为这小小的奖赏而颤抖。“遵命，主人。”Bucky的声音稍稍大了一些，似乎Steve的的小奖励鼓励了他放大自己的声音。

他趴在地上，伸出舌尖，小心翼翼地探向眼前的黑皮鞋，可刚刚触碰到那冰凉，就被他的主人拉着头发直起了身子抬起了头。“真是可怜的小狗。等一会儿。”Steve轻笑着捡起像蛇一样盘绕在周围的铁链，那链子的另一段扣着Bucky脖子上精巧的皮制项圈。

Bucky刚急不可耐地晃了晃屁股，就被Steve用粗长的铁链打了一下背部。他发出一声闷哼。

“干什么呢，Buck，”Steve俯身看着他，挂着一抹笑——危险得令他兴奋，“那么下贱吗？”Bucky缩了缩脖子，低下头，不敢直视他，只敢用余光仰慕地感受着微敞的衬衣领子透过的光。

“啪！”一个巴掌打在他脸上，清亮的声音回荡在封闭的密室。不知道有没有留下火红的印子，但火辣辣的痛感却是那么令人享受。

“说话啊，Buck，是想惹我生气吗？你是不是下贱得忍不住地想作贱自己？”

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，把身子俯到了地上。哪怕隔着乳胶衣，石头的冰凉还是刺激到了他的乳头。他忍住抚摸它们的冲动。

“是的，主人，Bucky想，想……”Bucky咽了口口水，这太羞耻了，但这也是协议规定好的，“……想作贱自己。”他像狗狗讨好主人似的撅起屁股摇了摇，朝自己主人的方向挪了几步，“Bucky对不起您，Bucky不应该惹主人生气的，希望主人原谅Bucky……”

他舔了舔Steve鞋尖前的地，然后抬起头，望着面前的男人。他知道他的脸红了，不仅因为刚才的耻辱告白，Steve的那一巴掌也是功臣。Steve狠狠地掐了几下他的耳朵，他的泪腺开始不受控制的制造泪水，他的眼睛像是蒙上了一层雾，像是……刚被操过。

他当然知道这样的自己有多诱人，Steve让他在镜子里看过自己高潮的样子，和现在像极了。但他不想像这样，这样求操一般地示弱，然而他的不情愿既不能停止住自己的泪水，甚至还让下身硬了起来。

不幸的是紧紧包裹全身的乳胶紧身衣衣束缚住了他，让他极为难受。他用尽力气才控制住自己的手，没有用它们的抚摸来缓解身体的燥热，但他还是不安地夹了夹腿，然后就后悔地捕捉到了Steve玩味的目光。

他发出几声呜咽，他的双腿互相摩擦着，但没有什么帮助。他急切地蹭了蹭主人的裤脚。

他的主人蹲了下来，不知何时手上已经多了个口枷。Steve的三件套西装纹丝不乱，结实的肌肉隐藏在高级的布料之下，仿佛下一秒就要去参加政府的高级会议，禁欲而不可攀，与他相比，Bucky就是另一个世界的人。他的曲线被胶衣体现得十分诱人，密室顶上血一样的红色灯光冷漠地打在肉色的乳胶上，弄得他像个崭新的性爱玩具，正在等待买他回家的人用自己发泄他的欲望。

他们是路西法与莉莉丝，用燃烧的疼痛、绝对的臣服、抑制的欲望在一方密室里构建他们的天堂。Bucky吞下不断分泌出的口水，不用Steve提醒就顺从地张开了嘴。

冰凉的金属口球被硬塞进他的嘴里，压得他的舌头不得动弹，皮制的禁锢带紧贴着他的肌肤，抚过脸颊，绕到脑后，扣住。Steve的大手擦过他的脸，那粗糙的触感让他哆嗦了一下，下身更是涨得难受了。他扬扬头，适应了一下新的玩具，便期待地仰望着站在身侧的Steve。

“你想要什么，乖狗狗？”Steve却没有看他，只是低下手来揉了揉他的头发，Bucky没办法说话，只能用些喉音和鼻音来回答他。

“嗯，嗯嗯……”

为了不让口水流出来，他一直仰着头，冷不丁地就被Steve扇了一巴掌。

“说话，要说清楚，而且，我允许你抬着头了吗？”Steve慢条斯理地说道，他的指尖顺着Bucky的脊骨一点点地往下滑，路过腰窝的时候稍稍流连了一下，“Bucky？”手指深入他的股缝，到了洞口的位置Steve恶作剧似的按了一下，惹得一声呻吟在Bucky有所反应之前就冲了出来。

“回答我，贱人。”

“吃，嗯，吃到……啊！”

突然“啪”的一声，一个巴掌落在了Bucky屁股上。

“说话说清楚。”Steve抓了一下他的屁股。

“是！”虽然听着像“唔”，但是他感到Steve摸了摸他的腰，似乎满意了。

“十下，自己数着。”Bucky舔了舔口中的金属球，应了一声，快速地把屁股准备好了——这是他最喜欢的环节之一。

对Steve来说，Bucky身上的胶衣已经有些碍事了，但现在还不到解开它的时候，他希望再压制一会儿Bucky的欲望。要说有什么比高潮的Bucky更美丽，那就是欲求不满的Bucky了。

“唔（一）！”糟糕，口水要流下来了。他偷偷摸摸地抬了抬头，让它们往回流了一点。

拍击声十分悦耳，让略微炙热的密室变得更加旖旎。Steve甩了甩手，加大力度地打了第二下。

“嗯（二）！”怎么办，他可不想让口水在这个时候流下去，这种好戏应该留到重要的时候。他忍不住大大地吸了口气。

“不乖哦，狗狗。”Bucky心中一紧，俯低了身体。一直得不到缓解的下身又受到摩擦，生理泪水又往外溢了些。

Steve走到了他们存放道具的地方——皮鞋与地板的“咔哒”声告诉他的。他兴奋地等待着，不知道Steve会为他带来什么。

——厚厚的黑色丝绸蒙在了他的眼睛上。往好处想，这样他就不用花大力气去控制他的泪水了。

“数好了。”

“嗯（三）！”这下有些痛了，可见Steve是真的用了不少力气。他又感到有液体流到了嘴唇，这次他可不敢再吸溜了，只能任它们流淌。幸好现在Steve在身后，看不见他的样子。

“似（四）！”太难受了，他的下身胀得十分难受，洞口也是如此，饥饿地呼唤着随意什么东西去填满它。他不禁希望Steve能加快速度，虽然这样他就不能好好享受痛感，但是他可以早那么几分钟满足身体的渴望。

但Steve可一点加速的意思都没有，Bucky只好跟着他的节奏慢慢地煎熬着。屁股上持续增强的痛感让他的下身更硬了，但他也没有能力缓解自己的燥热。哪怕，哪怕只是把胶衣脱下来也好啊……

到了最后一下，Bucky数数的声音已经带上了哭腔。

他已经顾不上口水的问题了，要怎么流就怎么流吧，他只想解放自己的下身。他只想**碰碰**自己的身体，哪怕他不知道这样做究竟是会减轻他的痛苦还是会加深他的渴望。

他跪在地上，双拳紧握，指甲都要嵌到了肉里。透明而粘稠的液体从口中流出，打湿他的嘴唇，不少液体甚至从金属球上滴落在地。唇色本就粉红的唇瓣看上去多了许多色l情的意味，身上硬起来的地方把胶衣撑了起来，像是嚎叫着想要突破囚禁。

“你想要什么，Bucky？”

Steve从身后走来，解开了他的口枷，金属球从口中出来时连带着不少银丝。Bucky看不见Steve的表情，但他也可以想象他主人脸上的笑。他一点也不想知道现在自己是一幅什么光景——卑贱的跪姿，翘起的浑圆的屁股，被压制的下身，胶衣乳头处微微的突起，被口水打湿的嘴唇和下巴，头正下方地板上令人遐想的液体——但他知道Steve会很喜欢。

“Bucky想要主人满足Bucky，主人。”Bucky咽下口水，头低得更低了。

“满足你什么？”他感觉到Steve的手刮了刮他的鼻子。

“求求您，求求您解开Bucky的胶衣……”他两腿夸张地互相摩擦了几下，像夜店里带着兔子耳朵的脱衣舞女郎，扭动的臀部很明显在暗示些什么，“Bucky想射……”

“哼，贱人就是贱人，”Steve轻轻拍了拍他的脸，粘稠的液体挡在他的大手和Bucky的皮肤之间，让肉体的撞击声显得更加诱惑，“你可真是……”

Steve拉开Bucky身侧的拉链，不紧不慢地，从脚踝到脖子。“自己弄开。”他命令道，带着不容置疑的严厉。

Bucky先深深地吸了口气，过于紧身的衣服一直压抑着他的胸腔。他小心地看了一眼Steve，见他没有允许自己站起来的意思，就只好跪坐在自己小腿上，开始艰难地工作。

乳胶衣这东西能给他很大的安全感，但穿也困难，脱更困难，特别是现在，汗液让乳胶和皮肤粘粘到了一起。要是平常在卧室里，他一定会抓住这个机会，故意把动作放慢，把身上的淤青，伤疤，吻痕，大大方方地展现给Steve看，他知道Steve喜欢他的身体。但现在，比起挑逗Steve，他更想要下身的解放。

他听见Steve在他周围来回走动，慢慢地踱着步，像是在审视他。他咬住嘴唇，Steve的视线像是有形的一样，弄得他坐立不安。他觉得自己会死于下身的发涨。

终于，只剩膝盖一下的部分了。脱到两腿之间时，他差点没忍住就要摸那里了，但是要遵守协议……

他乖乖地跪着，低着头，双手放在膝头。丝绸还是蒙在眼睛上，这让有些话语变得更容易说出口了。

“Bucky请求主人，求主人让Bucky碰碰自己。”

“允许。”Steve说道，“自己解决了吧，不许出声。”

“是。”他答道。

他听见轮子滚动的声音，从密室的一角到了他的面前。是那面落地镜。然后Steve靠近了他，热量扑到了他的脸上，他的喉结上下滚动，手慢慢地伸向下体。

丝绸动了动，被解了下来。原本红色的灯光已经被调成了偏冷的黄色，把一切都照得清清楚楚。他知道这代表着什么。要结束了。Bucky适应了一下光线，就看到了镜子里的自己——还有身后的Steve，虽然镜子不够高，不足以让他看到他的脸，但那笔直的腿和腰上反着光的皮带也威严十足。

“不要闭眼睛哦，小鹿仔。”Steve弯下腰，靠到他的耳后，低沉的声音让Bucky起了不少鸡皮疙瘩，“好好看看你自己骚成了什么样子。”

他看着镜子。自己的眼睛已经红了，那层水雾让他看上去迷茫而无助，脸上的口水也还没有干，让他的嘴唇看上去像是刚刚被狠狠地吻过一样。乳头挺立着，坚实的胸肌上还残留着昨天晚上留下的吻痕。小腹上也是，布满了Steve的标记。

他咬咬牙，开始撸动下身。快感从两腿间开始扩散，舒缓了一直被压着的小腿的酸痛。他的呼吸开始加快。

镜子里的他脸色越发潮红，微张的嘴压抑着喘着粗气，一声声的呻吟被强行堵在了喉咙深处。他的头微微抬起，脖颈暴露在灯光和他的主人的目光之下，但眼睛全然没有离开镜子里自己的脸。

他大口大口地吸着气，却一点声音都没出，他的胸膛上下起伏着，手上的动作越来越快。他空空的后穴也在一张一合着，企图以此来暂时抚慰它的欲望。他从未像现在一样渴望过肛塞和假阳具。还有Steve的屌，他想，但主人在密室里从不操我。

没过多久他就射了，他颤抖着释放了，眼角有滴泪顺着脸庞流下。主人还真是说对了，自己有够骚的。

密室的自动门打开了。书房的木头气息透了进来。

“Bucky！”他的Steve轻轻吻了他一下，“还好吗……”

“我还想要，Steve，”Bucky抱住他，用他的定制西装给自己擦了擦口水和眼泪。

“好好好。”Steve把他抱起来了一些，好让他把剩下的胶衣脱掉，他摸了摸他的屁股，“还疼吗？”

“Steve！”Bucky偏过头，咬了一下爱人的耳朵，“现在。”他对着他的耳朵低声道。

“好，如你所愿。”Steve笑着摇了摇头，撑着Bucky的腋下想帮他站起来，Bucky却脚一软，又摔回了Steve怀里。

“我……”

“没事，”Steve抚了抚他赤裸的后背。

“啊！放我下去！”

下一秒，Bucky就被抱了起来，他捶打着Steve的腰背却没能改变什么。

“原谅我，Buck，这还是不如你所愿的好。”Steve扛着Bucky大步走出密室，“毕竟我可答应过你，‘现在’。”


End file.
